Yukari Hitachiin
by animelover276
Summary: Believe it or not but the Hitachiin twins have a little sister named Yukari. One day she comes to the Host Club and unexpectedly becomes an member. Then the father appears and tries to take Yukari away from them a second time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. Limos were pulling up and wealthy high school students entered Ouran Academy. In class 1-A, we see three students who are part of the Ouran Host Club, a club made up of the most hansomest boys who have too much time on their hands, who entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. These students are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, and, Haruhi Fujioka, who is actually a girl, but the Host Club has to keep that a secret from the other students. Afterwards, they go to the club room to meet up with the other members: The king, Tamaki Suou, vice president, Kyoya Otori, Takashi Morinozuka(Mori-senpai), and the cutest one of all, Mitsukuni Haninozuka(Honey-senpai). Little did they know that a little red head girl, about five or six years old, was going to the exact same place. The room was quiet except for the Host Club, who waited for their guests.

Meanwhile, the little girl had just entered the school. "Where is it?" she asked herself quietly as she went up the steps. She walked down a hallway unti she went to a door titled _Music Room#3_. "This is it." she said as she opened the door and saw the Host club. The twins' eyes widened as they quickly recognized her. "My my my it looks like the Host Club has an unusual small guest." said Tamaki as he strod over to her. "Don't be scared princess." he said smoothly. "I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club."

"Hey Yukari." said the twins. Everyone stared. "I'm sorry what?" asked Kyoya.

"Her name." said Hikaru.

"Is Yukari." finished Kaoru. Everyone looked dumbfounded. "How do you know her!?" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Can't you tell?" asked Hikaru.

"She's our little sister." said Kaoru.

"EEEEEHHHH!?"

"You never told us you had a little sister." said Haruhi.

"You never asked." said Hikaru.

"If Hikaru had another sibling besides me." finished Kaoru.

"So we kept it to ourselves." they said together. The little girl known as Yukari walked over and grabbed Kaoru's hand. "She seems to like me better than Hikaru." he said. Yukari nodded. "Doesn't she talk?" asked Haruhi.

"She's really shy." said Hikaru. "Once she gets to know you, she'll start talking." Yukari let go of Kaoru's hand and went over to Honey. "Are you in elementary school?" she asked. Everyone raised an eyebrow. "I'm a third year." said Honey. "Do you want some cake?"

"Can I?" Yukari asked the twins. They shrugged then nodded. "Be my guest."

"Thanks Onii-chans." said Yukari as she went to a table with Honey. "Just be careful." Hikaru called after her.

"I thought you only cared about yourselves." said Haruhi.

"We used to." said Kaoru. "Until Yukari was born."

"What happened?" asked Haruhi.

"Well." said Hikaru. "When she was born, we hated her cause she'll have more attention than us."

"We didn't give a damn about her." said Kaoru. "It was like she wasn't able to pass our barrier."

"But then we started to care about her when she said her first word." said Hikaru.

"And her first word was." said Kyoya.

"Onii-chan." The twins said together. The Host Club stared. "Wow." said Tamaki.

"Unbelieveable." said Haruhi.

"Well she does have certain traits with the twins." said Kyoya. "The hair color, eye color, and does resemble their faces." The doors open again and the twins' maids walk in. "Here we go." said Hikaru.

"Younge masters." said the maids. "Have you seen Miss Yukari?" The twins pointed to the table where Yukari and Honey were sitting at eating cake. Yukari looked at them and said "Here we go again."

"How many times have we told you not to wander off?" asked the first maid twin.

"I came to see my onii-chans." said Yukari. "Is that a problem."

"You can't wander off like that, Miss." said the second maid twin.

"I know." replied Yukari. She turned to her older twin brothers and said a quiet good bye. "It's ok Yukari." Hikaru sat while he patted her head.

"Yea we'll see you later." said Kaoru. Yukari nodded and she left the room with the maid twins. "She's a cute girl isn't she." said Tamaki as the doors closed.

"Yea." said Kaoru.

"If she wasn't our sister, I would have fallen in love with her instantly." said Hikaru.

"Yea." said Honey. "Yuka-chan's a really cool person to hang out with isn't she Takashi?" Mori shrugged. "Well that's that." said Tamaki. "Now men**(And woman)** on with buisness."

**Me: Hey you guys I came up with this story long ago so I hope you like it. (Note: This is probably my shortest story but it has a few chapters.) Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You have a little sister?" asked a fan of the Hitachiin twins.

"Sure." said Hikaru. "But she's a little shy."

"Come on out Yukari." said Kaoru. The twins little five year-old sister, aka, Yukari Hitachiin, stepped out from behind a pole and walked towards her older brothers, avoiding the girls' eyes. She went to sit between the twins. "She's so cute." said the other girl.

"This is our little sister Yukari." said Kaoru. "Come on say hi."

"Hi." Yukari said in a quiet shy voice before she hid behind Hikaru. "She really cares about us." he said.

"When she said her first word _onii-chan_." said Kaoru. "After that, we promised to protect her in anyway."

"Aww." said both girls.

"Don't worry Yukari." said Hikaru. "You're safe with us." He used his sparkle attack and Yukari started crying as she hugged him. "Hikaru!" she yelled.

"How sweet." said the first fangirl.

"That's the power of sibling love." said the second fangirl with hearts in her eyes.

"I wonder what kind type of host she can be." said Haruhi.

"Probably part of the little devil type." said Tamaki.

"She doesn't look like a little devil type." said Kyoya. "She looks more like an angel."

"So the little angel type?" asked Honey-senpai.

"Guess so." said Mori-senpai. They saw Yukari cuddling Hikaru with tears in her eyes**(No not fake tears real ones)**. "She's a real host." said Kyoya.

"At least she uses real tears instead of eyedrops." said Haruhi while sweatdropping.

"Offended." said Tamaki. "Why do I need to use eyedrops?"

"To get the girls to fall over you?" Haruhi asked not surprised. "Or because you can't cry so those are backup tears."

"Either one." said Tamaki.

"That's Tama-chan for ya." said Honey-senpai while hugging his bunny, Usa-chan. Yukari walked over to them and asked "Is it always like this?"

"You have no idea." The club said in unison.

"Ok Yukari we gotta get back to class." said Hikaru. "You be a good girl and go back home ok?"

"We'll meet up with you." said Kaoru. Yukari nodded as she walked out of the room. She was out of the building until she saw a black limosine pull up. "Oh man." she said. The door opened and she saw a man with orange hair and yellow eyes, just like the twins. "Where have you been Yukari?" he asked.

"With my onii-chans and their club." said Yukari.

"It's dangerous to wander on your own." said the man. "Who knows what could have happen to you." Yukari looked at the ground. "Sorry." she said.

"Let's go home." said the man as he took her hand.

"Yes Daddy." said Yukari as she got in the car.

* * *

After school, the twins saw their limo pull up and realized that Yukari wasn't in the back seat. "I wonder where she went." said Hikaru.

"Beats me." said Kaoru. They got in the back seat and the limo drove off. "You know." said Kaoru. "I think it has something to do with Dad." Hikaru looked at him. "You may be right." he said. "He's always protective of Yukari and he wouldn't even leave her with us."

"I have heard that he's back for some reason." said the driver.

"That means he'll keep Yukari away from us even more." said Kaoru.

"We won't let that happen." said Hikaru as he grabbed onto his younger brother's hand. They pulled up in the driveway and the twins got out of the car and walked inside to see their father. "Hey Dad." They said in unison.

"I need to talk to you two for a minute." said Mr. Hitachiin. "Follow me." He lead the twins to the living room and they sat on a couch. Yukari walked in the room and saw between them. Mr. Hitachiin sat across from them. "The reason why I brought you here is of course about Yukari." The twins held their breath. "As you may know." Mr. Hitachiin continued. "I am very much more worried about Yukari than the two of you since she's younger."

"We're worried about her too, Dad." said Hikaru.

"We really care about her." said Kaoru.

"Then why do you let her come to school by herself?" asked Mr. Hitachiin, making the twins freeze. He has a point. Everyday, Yukari walks to Ouran alone. They on't know what might happen to her. "As a result." continued Mr. Hitachiin. "You two don't care about her safety, unlike me."

"I'll be ok Daddy." Yukari spoke up, startling everyone. She grabbed both of her brothers' hands and said "I'll be fine."

"But what happens if something happened to you?" asked Mr. Hitachiin. Yukari stayed quiet. "That leads me to the only option I have." The siblings held their breath. "Even though she's young." said Mr. Hitachiin. "I have enrolled her at Lobelia academy for young ladies. The twin's eyes widened. They recognize that name. Three of the students tried to make Haruhi join their club, although it never worked. "Dad please don't!" they yelled while getting on their knees. "She wouldn't last three days." said Kaoru.

"She would be forced to join that damn Zuka club." said Hikaru. "With their crazy performances."

"And ridiculous costumes." said Kaoru.

"Dad just don't enroll her at that place." the both said in unison. Yukari looked confused. "What's Lobelia academy for young ladies?" she asked.

"Don't ask him that." said Hikaru.

"It would only make the situation worse." said Kaoru.

"Stop it." said Mr. Hitachiin. "You both look like pathetic commoners." The twins turned to glare at him. "Don't call commoners pathetic." said Hikaru.

"Cause one of our friends is a commoner." said Kaoru.

"You mean that Haruhi boy?" asked Yukari.

"You guessed it." the twins said in unison.

"This is ridiculous even for you." said Mr Hitachiin. "Stop acting like commoners."

"We will once you tell us you won't send Yukari to that Hell hole." said Hikaru.

"She won't last for long." said Kaoru.

"You don't know that." said Mr. Hitachiin.

"She would come home crying saying she would want to come back with us." said Hikaru. "So don't send her."

"That's my final option." said Mr. Hitachiin.

"That's not up to you to decide!" Kaoru raised his voice to a shout. "That's up to Yukari!"

"Stop it!" Yukari finally spoke. The three males turned to her. "I'm staying with my brothers." she said.

"But Yukari." said Mr. Hitachiin.

"But nothing!" It was rare for Yukari to talk back to her parents since she was a good little girl. "That's my decision. Deal with it!" She ran out of the room and headed to hers. "Yukari wait!" yelled Hikaru as he and Kaoru ran after her.

* * *

The twins finally arrived at Yukari's room. "Hey Yuka you in there?" asked Kaoru.

"Go away." Hikaru tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. "Door's locked."

"Come on Yukari open the door." said Kaoru.

"No!"

"Hey Kaoru." said Hikaru. "Can I borrow that bobby pin you had?"

"Sure why?" asked Kaoru as he gave his older brother the pin. "Oh I get it." Hikaru picked the lock and opened the door to see Yukari on her bed, crouched in a ball. "I told you to go away." she said.

"You know we won't do that." said Hikaru. "Now tell us what's wrong." Yukari got out of her ball and tugged on Kaoru's arm. "I don't wanna leave." she said. "I don't wanna go to that weird girl school."

"We've been there." said Kaoru. "We were trying to bring out friend back."

"How did you do it?" asked Yukari.

"We wore some of those stupid Zuka Club T-shirts." said Hikaru. "We both took three showers to get the stench off." Yukari looked up at them. "So you guys dressed up as girls?" she asked.

"No." said Kaoru. "Crossdressing is different." The twins stayed in her room until she fell asleep. "Come on." said Hikaru. "Dad will try to kick us out again." Kaoru nodded as he laid Yukari's head on her pillow and walked out of the room with Hikaru.

**Me: Sorry it took so long. I couldn't think of anything. I know some of you agree with me: the twins dad is a prick. Stay tuned for the next chapter and I promise I'll try to update faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Yukari came to Ouran Academy during club hours. This time, The Host Club are dressed up like soldiers in the American Revolution**(Weird about how they know about it)**. "Why are you guys dressed like Americans?" asked Yukari as she walked in.

"It was Tama-chan's idea." said Honey-senpai.

"Well we should know about other countries' history." said Tamaki as he used his _I am a prince_ look. "And there he goes again." The Host Club plus Yukari said in unison. The doors opened again and a certain music played and certain laughter was heard and certain rose petals were thrown into the club room and three certain women entered while twirling like ballerinas. The Host Club froze. "Not them again." groaned Tamaki.

"Why who are they?" asked Yukari as she pointed to them. The twins covered her mouth. "You shouldn't have said that." they said in unison.

"You asked who we are, young maiden?" asked the one with short hair and looked like a boy.

"I'm not a maiden." said Yukari. "I'm a girl."

"Oh she definetly needs some training." said one with light brown hair.

"Why are you guys here again?" asked an irritated Tamaki.

"We'd like to have that maiden you've slaved." said the younger one as she pointed to Haruhi. The three girls looked over at Yukari, who stayed close to the twins. "It appears that they have enslaved another young woman." said the one that had a boy face.

"Still who are you?" asked Yukari. Then the certain music played again. "And here we go." The twins said in unison.

"Lobelia!"

"Lobelia Academy second year Benio Amakusa." said the one who looked like a dude.

"Lobelia!"

"Lobelia Academy second year Chizuru Maihara." said the one with light brown wavy hair.

"Lobelia!"

"Lobelia Academy first year Hinako Tsuwabuki." said the one with short curly brown hair.

"We are the Lobelia Academy White Lily League." said Benio. Then the three of them got into poses and said "The Zuka Club!" The club room stayed silent until Yukari broke the silence with a laugh "The Zuka Club? Oh please!" She yelled. "That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!"

"That's what we said when we first met them." said Hikaru.

"These are the bad ladies we told you about." said Kaoru. "The one who tried to take Haruhi away."

"These guys!?" asked Yukari. "I can't believe that!" She laughed even harder while the twins tried to calm her down. "And we never enslaved her." said Tamaki. "She came to us of her own free will."

"You say that cause you want to." said Chizuru. "That's not what she says."

"Actaully I did come here of my own free will." said Yukari. "Sorry about that."

"Is that what you really think?" asked Hinako. "Or is it because those idiots told you to say that." Yukari said nothing as she went to hide behind her brother. "By the looks of it she's your little sister." said Benio as she observed. "What do you say young maiden? Why don't you forget about these idiots and come with us?"

"Isn't this a bit sudden?" asked Yukari. "I mean, you didn't give me a chance to-" Chizuru covered her mouth. "You don't have to say anything." she said. "You know you want to come with us." Hikaru shooed her away. "Are you saying you want to keep this young girl as your slave?" asked Hinako as she grabbed Yukari. "We'll sign her paperwork and have her transfered to Lobelia.

"Wait a minute." said Haruhi. "We never decided that."

"But don't worry." Benio said as Hinako let go of Yukari. "We'll give you until tomorrow to think about our offer." The three Lobelia academy "ladies"**(A.K.A tramps)** walked out of the room. "Will they take me to their school?" asked Yukari.

"Not if we stop them." said Hikaru.

"Don't worry." said Kaoru as he ruffled her hair. "We won't let that happen." Yukari smiled.

"Didn't your father say he would send Yukari to that school?" asked Kyoya. "I remember you told us that a while ago."

"Oh yeah you did." said Tamaki.

"If he sent those three tramps I'll never forgive him." said Hikaru. Kaoru nodded.

* * *

It was sunset when the twins and Yukari arrived home. "Hey guys." said Yukari. "Have you fought?" Hikaru and Kaoru stared at her. "Yes but it was fake." said Hikaru.

"It was only to get to go to Haruhi's place right?" asked Kaoru. Hikaru nodded before Yukari grabbed both of their hands. "Don't fight ok?" she asked. "Not like you did two years ago."

The twins remember it perfectly. They both had an argument about who Yukari loved more. It lasted for three days until Yukari finally said that she loved them equally, making the fight end and the twins made up.

They entered the dining room to see their father at the end of the table. "I was waiting for you three." he said. The three Hitachiin siblings stayed silent as they sat down, the twins on one side and Yukari on the other. "I heard that three Lobelia girls came to your school." said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Yeah but we've seen them before." said Hikaru.

"They give us the creeps." said Kaoru.

"I asked Lobelia to send some students to pick up Yukari but I never expected it to be someone you know." said Mr. Hitachiin. The twins' eyes widened. _He sent them?_ they thought in unison.

"I'm not hungry." said Yukari as she walked away from the table and went to her room. "Neither am I." said Kaoru as he stood up. "I lost my appetite."

"Me too." said Hikaru as he and Kaoru walked out of the room and followed Yukari. They got to her door and heard a voice. "Do you think I should go to that school Melissa?" The twins guessed that she was talking to one of her stuffed dolls. The one they got for her on her fourth birthday. It looked like a mini version of their sister so that's why they chose that. Hikaru and Kaoru pressed their ears against the door to listen. "I know the twins don't want me to leave and I don't want to leave either." She raised the doll to her face. "What do you think I should do?"

"I worry about her sometimes." said Hikaru.

"Me too." said Kaoru. "So she goes to Melissa when she has a hard time making decisions."

"Ok then. I'll stick with that. Thanks Melissa." The twins opened her door to see her sitting beside her bed. "Hey." said Kaoru. "So you're talking to Melissa?"

"Yep." said Yukari as she nodded. "She just told me what to do."

"That's great Yukari." said Hikaru. "But it's time for bed ok?" Yukari nodded as Kaoru slipped off her shirt and Hikaru looked in her drawers for her pajamas. "Can you put Melissa in her PJ's too?" asked Yukari. The twins exchanged looks. "Sure." said Kaoru. The sun had just set when Yukari climbed into bed with Melissa cradled in her arms. "We'll see you tomorrow ok?" asked Hikaru as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night." said Kaoru as he kissed her cheek before he and Hikaru closed the door and went to the living room to play Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

The next day, the three Lobelia Tramps cam to the club room to hear Yukari's decision. "We've come for your decision little maiden." said Benio.

"Oh hey." said Kaoru. "If you're looking for Yukari she's not hear." The three tramps looked dumbfounded. "Where is she?" asked Chizuru.

"Why would we tell you." The Host Club said in unison. The door opened and Haruhi along with Yukari entered the room. "Oh I see you're here for Yukari." said Haruhi. Yukari walked up to them and bowed. "I'm sorry." she said. "But I don't think I want to join you." Everyone stared. "First of all, your club has a crazy name."

"That's true." the twins said in unison.

"Second." said Yukari as she held up two fingers. "You wear stupid costumes. And third, Melissa told me not to."

"So that's what you were talking about with her huh?" asked Kaoru. Yukari nodded. "Yep." she said.

"What do we do now Benio?" asked Hinako. Benio put a hand to _her_ head. "We won't give up on you, young maiden." _She_ said as she grabbed Yukari's chin before she and the other tramps twirled out of the room.

**Me: To me, Benio is actually a dude who is dressing like a girl. What do you guys think? Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Host Club decided that Yukari should join as the angel type. One day, they were cosplaying as cops again and waited for their guests. The doors opened and a familiar little girl walked in the room. "Well what do you know." said Tamaki.

"How have you been Kirimi-chan?" asked Haruhi.

"Where's my big brother?" asked Kirimi. The club pointed to the black double doors to where Kirimi's older brother, Nekozawa-senpai, was. "Who are you?" asked Yukari.

"I'm Kirimi."

"Nice to meet you." said Yukari as she held out her hand. "I'm Yukari. I'm the twins little sister."

"I never knew." said Kirimi as she shook Yukari's hand. "By the way." said Yukari. "Who's Nekozawa-senpai?" The black double doors opened and a man in a black cloak walked in the room creepily. "So you're here again Kirimi." he said in his usual creepy voice. Yukari hid behind her brothers. "Who's that?" she asked.

"My big brother." said Kirimi. "Don't worry Yukari-chan. He's actually a nice guy."

"If you say so Kirimi-chan." said Yukari as she walked up to him. "So you're the twins little sister I pressume." said Nekozawa-senpai. Yukari nodded her head with a cared look as Nekozawa-senpai held his puppet, Belzenef**(Or however you spell it)**. "Kitty!" yelled Yukari as she grabbed it and hugged it, making everyone's eyes widen. "Don't touch it Yukari!" yelled Tamaki. "You'll be cursed forever!"

"There's no such thing as curses." said Yukari as she held the puppet closer to her. "It may look scary but it is cute."

"Nice to see you, Nekozawa-senpai!"

Everyone turned to see Renge rise up from her incredibly high pillar. "Let's get back to our lessons." Nekozawa-senpai's eyes widened as he started back to his door until she grabbed him. "You're not going anywhere." she said.

"She's scary." said Yukari as she hid behind the twins. "You'll get used to it." they said in unison.

* * *

It was Science room#3. The curtains were closed and the lights were off. Nekozawa-senpai was in their for the past three days, trying to get in the light more often. The entire Host Club was in the same room with him except for Kirimi, who was still afraid of the dark, and Haruhi, who was reading her Shojo manga. "I wonder how long this has been going on." said Yukari.

"Quite a while." said Hikaru. Everyone except Yukari, who was drawing on the floor, was watching to see how Nekozawa-senpai was progressing. "Wrong wrong wrong!" yelled Renge as she slapped him with a fan. "Yukari shine the flashlight." Yukari grabbed the flashlight, got close to Nekozawa-senpai, and flashed it in his face, making him crouch in a ball. "What a baby." she said.

"He just likes the darkness." said Tamaki**(For all of you Kingdom Hearts fans, think about him turning into a Heartless. A Heartless that can curse you. Cool.)**.

"Now think of this teddy bear as Kirimi-chan." said Renge as she shoved a teddy bear in Nekozawa-senpai's face**(I'm calling him Nekozawa-senpai because I can't remember his first name)**. "That looks nothing like her." He said.

"That's what imaginations are for." said Yukari.

"That's our Yukari-chan." The twins said in unison as they patted her head. "Smart and adorable." Yukari smiled as she giggled. She began to read a novel while the twins helped her with words she didn't know**(She's five years old and she's reading novels. Damn she's smart)**.

"Big brother?"

Everyone turned to see Kirimi and Haruhi at the door. "She begged me to take her here." She said.

"It's so dark in here." said Kirimi as she started to tear up. Yukari walked over and held her hand. "Don't worry." she said. "It's not scary." Kirimi dried her tears. "Are you sure?" Yukari nodded while smiling. She walked over to the twins while also holding onto Kirimi's hand and said "Can Kirimi-chan and I play in the courtyard?"

"Sure." said the twins. "What do you think Nekozawa-senpai?" Nekozawa-senpai looked at the two girls and said "Be my guest."

"Thanks." said Yukari. "Let's go Kirimi-chan." Kirimi nodded as they both ran out of the room while laughing and giggling. "It looks like they're friends now." said Honey-senpai.

"You fail to impress me Nekozawa-senpai." said Renge as he slumped to the floor after she lectured him again. "You have to do better senpai." said Tamaki. The twins opened the curtains and looked down. "Hey look it's Kirimi-chan and Yukari." said Hikaru.

"It looks like there's something down there with them." said Kaoru as he looked closer. "Oh it's just a cat."

"What?" asked Nekozawa-senpai as he ran to the window. "Don't get worried." said Hikaru as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah I bet Yukari will handle it." said Kaoru as he also patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

Yukari and Kirimi were staring at the cat while Kirimi started to tear up. "I'm scared." she said. "What if it tries to hurt me?"

"I don't think so." said Yukari.

"But it looks scary." said Kirimi as she looked away from the fat tabby.

"Some cats look like that sometimes." said Yukari. "That doesn't mean it's gonna hurt you." She started to walk towards the cat while also pulling Kirimi with her. "Don't Yukari-chan." she whimpered.

"It'll be fine." said Yukari as she started to walk past it. "Just leave it alone." Kirimi nodded as she followed Yukari and they were soon away from the cat. "See?" Yukari asked while turning to Kirimi. "There's nothing scary here." She held out her hand. "Let's be friends ok?" Kirimi smiled as she said "Sure." and she shook her hand.

* * *

The Host Club and Nekozawa-senpai stared at the two girls. "We told ya." said Hikaru. "It's like Yukari's not afraid of everything

"And she always helps those who have trouble facing their fear." said Kaoru. Nekozawa-senpai stared in amazement. "You have one hell of a little sister." he said to the twins.

"You know it." they said in unison while grinning.

**Me: Sorry it's been a while. I don't know hw many chapters this story will have but let me tell you, most of these chapters are based on episodes from OHSHC. If you have any ideas, please lend me them and you will be honored. If you're wondering where I got the _Hell of a little sister_ thing from, it's from Black Butler, which I simply ADORE and I watch it everyday(I can't get enough of it.) Stay tuned.**


End file.
